Un reencuentro inesperado
by Haruna Uchiha 3
Summary: Haruna es un chica llena de secretos, una sobreviviente Uchiha, con una misión oculta y un pasado tortuoso que la llevo a madurar repentinamente, ella es la esperanza oculta que queda en este mundo, con un poder muy oculto en si interior del cual solo su maestro y amigo es conocedor, que pasaría si ella volviese del olvido en donde se ha mantenido por 9 años.
1. Chapter 1

_hola chicos, soy nueva en esto y pues le traigo una historia sobre el anime de Naruto, tiene muchas cosas del anime, y otras que yo invente así como el personaje principal, espero que les guste y estoy abierta a sugerencias e igual si quieren formar parte de la historia lo hare, solo mándenme el nombre de su personaje, características y que relación tiene con algunos de mis personajes, otra cosa, el principio de la historia son casi puros flash backs y cosas así, es para que entiendan mejor a mi personaje sale?, bueno espero les guste y espero sus comentarios saludos Haruna :3_

* * *

-Tan rápido te cansaste Itachi?- pregunto una chica de unos 16 años, piel nívea, ojos azules, un cuerpo escultural y un extraño color de cabello, rubio y rosado, el cual estaba atado en una coleta alta y adornado con una mariposa enorme de color rosa, que se formaba con su mismo cabello, dejando ver, en su mayoría, su rubio cabello y en las puntas aquel extraño tinte rosado.

- Tienes mucha energía eh niña?- pregunto Itachi dedicándole una sonrisa, la cual solo ella conocía, ya que él era inexpresivo con el resto del mundo, incluyendo su compañero Kisame.

- Oh ¡vamos no ha sido mucho el rato que llevamos entrenando- se quejó con algo de amargura y cruzando sus brazos, apunto de hacer un puchero, que solo le dedicaba a Itachi.

Cuando Itachi se acercaba para deshacer su puchero algo en ella cambio, su semblante se volvió serio y atento, mirando a todas partes con rapidez y atención.

-¿Que pasa Haruna?- pregunto Itachi al ver su repentino cambio

-Deidara- murmuro mirando hacia una dirección en particular, no paso mucho tiempo para que una figura se divisara a lo lejos. Un chico rubio apareció y a su lado iban otros dos, uno muy alto al cual Itachi reconoció rápidamente, ese era Kisame y a su lado iba Sasori oculto en su marioneta Hiruko. Itachi se apresuró y le dio a Haruna una capa negra con nubes rojas, la chica se la puso y ambos fueron al encuentro con sus compañeros de Akatsuki, la organización a la que ambos pertenecían, aunque Haruna no era una miembro oficial a pesar de llevar 9 años ahí, sin embargo Itachi si era un miembro oficial ya que el portaba el particular anillo que lo declaraba miembro oficial.

Haruna al principio no entendía el porqué de que ella no podía ser una miembro oficial,

_Flash back_

_-bueno, bueno, esta chiquilla ha demostrado ser realmente hábil para su edad, quien lo diría una chiquilla como tu miembro oficial de Akatsuki- dijo un hombre de cabello anaranjado y diversas perforaciones en el rostro –felicidades¡- agregó sin emoción alguna entregándole una pequeña cajita negra, la pequeña Haruna la abrió muy emocionada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dentro vio un anillo envuelto en terciopelo rojo_

_-no lo puedo creer¡-exclamo la niña de apenas 9 años- por fin soy una miembro oficial, al igual que Konan-san¡- de repente entro un pelinegro furioso con el sharingan activado_

_-NO¡- dijo en voz muy alta, pero sin llegar a gritar, el siempre mantenía una actitud serena y su rostro inexpresivo, pero no esta vez, él estaba furioso y eso se notaba en sus ojos_

_- no serás una miembro oficial aun- dijo tomando la pequeña cajita y entregándosela al líder Pain _

_-Itachi, sabes que la niña es muy buena y puede con el peso de ser una miembro oficial- dijo Pain inexpresivo_

_-pero…pero... Itachi-sensei… yo… yo puedo ser una miembro oficial, tengo el suficiente poder, tú lo sabes, yo poseo…-_

_-cállate, eh dicho que no y tú debes respetar mi decisión, eres mi alumna-le dijo en tono frio y autoritario – aún es muy pequeña y no dejare que sea una miembro oficial y es mi última palabra, vámonos Haruna-_

_-si Itachi-sensei- dijo la niña resignada y triste, y se dispuso a seguir a su maestro _

_Flash back_

Ahora ella sabía perfectamente por que no podía pertenecer a Akatsuki oficialmente, su maestro y amigo, Itachi le había dicho que tenía una misión oculta a la organización de la cual nadie más podía saber.

Al llegar a la guarida, se encontraron con sus compañeros, Sasori y Deidara, los cuales se habían adelantado

-pequeña Haruna has vuelto¡, pero mira que hermosa estas, claro como siempre¡ no es cierto Sasori?- pregunto Deidara mirándola seductoramente-

-hmp, ya vas a empezar- susurro Haruna tan bajo que solo Itachi pudo oírla

- déjala en paz Deidara, si no quiere te mate en este mismo momento- dijo Sasori en tono autoritario mientras se acercaba a Haruna y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios, ella se quedó quieta, y no hizo ningún, gesto, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a besar a desconocidos y que más daba que Sasori también lo hiciera después de tantos años de relación estaba bien, ella sabía que lo hacía porque la quería y solo deseaba protegerla.

_Flash back_

_Estaba asustada y me encontraba templando entre los brazos de Sasori, el cual por primera vez veía fuera de su marioneta, él era un muy guapo pelirrojo de ojos de color café ceniza. Mientras estaba allí entre sus brazos pude ver que sus ojos reflejaban…preocupación?, pero porque estaba Sasori preocupado por mí?, hasta el momento él era indiferente con todos, su voz interrumpió mis cavilaciones _

_-estas bien mi pequeña Haruna?- dijo con ternura y preocupación en su voz. Abrí los ojos como platos, mi pequeña?, porque me había llamado así?, el noto mi asombro y mientras me levantaba dijo:_

_-tenemos que hablar muy serio tu y yo- me llevo a un lugar muy lindo, pero concurrido y nos ocultamos en un restaurante. _

_-que necesitas hablar conmigo Sasori?- pregunte comportándome como una persona madura, lo sé es extraño siendo que apenas tengo 9 años, pero la vida me ha dado golpes tan duros que eh tenido que madurar muy tempranamente._

_-hace tiempo encontré una carta de mi madre, que me dejo antes de morir, la carta decía que ella era originaria de Konoha, y era del afamado Clan Uchiha, también me hablo de que tenía familia ahí, mis abuelos, y 5 tíos, entre ellos su hermana a la que más amaba, su nombre era Yashimina- me quede helada al oír el nombre de mi madre, y se formó un nudo en mi garganta cuando mi rápida mente unió las palabras de Sasori. Mi madre, carta, su hermana, Yashimina; esto significaba que mi madre era hermana de la madre de Sasori, por lo que…._

_-eres…eres…Sss…aa..so..ri..- comencé a tartamudear y sorprendida que la voz saliera de mi seca garganta_

_-déjame terminar- me interrumpió y continuo- la busqué, pero me enteré de que había muerto junto con toda mi demás familia, tiempo después me entere de que había 2 posibles sobreviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha, mi abuela y un pequeña niña, hija de mi tía Yashimina, si esa eres tu Haruna- calló por un momento al verme derramar unas cuantas lagrimas que se habían escapado de mis ojos y caían rebeldemente por mis mejillas, al darme cuenta las seque rápidamente, cambie mi semblante por uno que había aprendido de mi maestro, serio y frio, sin expresión alguna- continua- dije con voz inexpresiva_

_-bueno, busque a las 2 personas que más anhelaba ver, pero paso el tiempo y no encontraba nada, hasta que llegó aquel día.. Pain nos dijo a Orochimaru y a mí que había un nuevo integrante, cuando Itachi llegó pude ver una pequeña figura detrás de él pero no le preste atención, te presento como Haruna Uchiha, fue cuando me di cuenta de que aquella figura era un niña, hermosa, aun se podía notar en su infantil carita los restos del dolor y la perdida, fue entonces mientras te observaba cuando vi, que eras idéntica a la mujer que fue mi tía, el mismo cabello y los mismos ojos, azules, eras la viva imagen de ella, así que me di cuenta de que tú eras la niña que tanto había buscado-_

_-ya veo, así que eres mi primo, y bueno ahora que haremos?- dije ya tranquila e inexpresiva, pero muy contenta de tener a alguien de mi familia junto a mí._

_-ocultaremos la relación familiar que tenemos, y disfrazaremos nuestro cariño familiar con cariño de pareja, entiendes? – lo capte de inmediato y me limite a asentir, desde ahora trataría a mi primo como mi novio._

_Flash back_

-puaj¡, puedes dejar de hacer eso en frente de mi Sasori?, es muy molesto¡ aparte es una niña comparada contigo, debería de salir con alguien más joven como yo por ejemplo- comenzó a decir Deidara y todos lo ignoramos, así era nuestro carácter, indiferente e inexpresivo ante todo, incluyendo el dolor.

Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara y yo salimos de aquella cueva y nos dirigíamos a un lugar especial donde nos pondríamos en contacto con Pain, el líder.

-por fin llegamos, odio tener que venir hasta aquí solo para hablar- se quejó amargamente Kisame- no te has cansado pequeña Haruna, puedo cargarte, incluso dejaría a Samehada por ti, qué opinas?- propuso Kisame con una mirada coqueta, tratando de seducirme, eso era algo común, y ya estaba acostumbrada en causar esos efectos en los hombres, y ya que, todos los miembros de Akatsuki eran hombres, exceptuando uno, me había acostumbrado a sus coqueteos continuos, al principio Itachi y Sasori los controlaban, pero con el tiempo yo aprendí a mantenerlos a raya, bastaba un mirada para que me dejaran en paz.

-si Sasori e Itachi lo permiten, estará bien- dije claramente sabiendo la repuesta de los mencionados, "no" esa sería su respuesta y Kisame lo sabia

-jajajajajajaja te rechazaron mi amigo pececito JAJAJAJAJA-

-lo mismo es para ti Deidara, no te hagas estúpidas ilusiones- le solté de manera tajante, odia que me coquetearan, pero solo lo odiaba cuando eran mis compañeros de Akatsuki quienes lo hacían, ya que ciertamente adoraba que me coquetearan y ver que los hombres se pelearan por mí, si claro mi orgullo y ego eran muy grandes y los alimentaban a diario, no solo por mi belleza, sino también por mi poder, que era lo mejor. Yo poseía el ya conocido orgullo Uchiha y también el orgullo Füka, el clan del que descendía, el clan de mi abuela y el responsable de mi belleza y mis poderes.

-esa es mi niña- susurro una voz detrás de mí, la reconocí de inmediato, me di la vuelta bruscamente buscando al dueño de aquella voz que me erizaba la piel cada vez que oía su voz. Nada, al voltear no había nada y yo sabía la razón, mi repentino movimiento y mi brusco cambio de humor alerto a mis compañeros

-está todo bien Haruna?- me pregunto Itachi mientras se acercaba a mí, me tomo por los hombros dándome el apoyo que tanto necesitaba

-si- dije con firme y segura, se lo creyeron, todos incluso Sasori, esto de mentir se me daba genial, recuerdo que aprendí eso gracias a mi madre que a base de engaños me enseño a mentir perfectamente y con eso también aprendí a descubrir cuando me mentían. Todos continuaron la caminata hacia el punto de encuentro con los demás.

-_Itachi, era el, el me llamo, Itachi, no lo soporto me eriza la piel cada vez que el me habla, no sé, si podré cumplir la misión_- le dije utilizando uno de mis kekei genkai, (leer mentes y proyectar mi voz en sus mentes, era muy seguro ya que solo la otra persona y yo nos comunicábamos)

-_podrás, Haruna, lo lograrás eres muy fuerte y recuerda la razón del por qué estamos aquí-_

* * *

_bueno espero que les haya gustado y pronto subiré la conti, talvez me tarde en subir las conti, ese depende de la tarea que me dejen gracias leer :D _


	2. Jinkuchuriki oculto

_bueno chicos aquí esta la continuación espero les guste _

_saludos Haru 3_

* * *

-bien ya estamos aquí, que es lo quieres Pain- dijo Kakuzu fastidiado

-estaba a punto de empezar mi ritual y lo has interrumpido¡ para qué demonios nos llamaste¡- se quejó Hidan, como siempre hablando de su estúpido ritual, era muy irritante, en especial cuando me hablaba en su tonito de "conquistador"

-hmp- me queje, odiaba cuando todos se ponían a reclamar por los llamados de Pain, en lo particular a mí no me molestaba, es más me agradaba porque así podía ver a Konan y normalmente después de la reunión, me dirigía hacia Amegakure para reunirme con ella.

-Muy bien, comenzaremos la caza de los bijuu, a un lado suyo encontraran un pergamino, con el nombre del bijuu que les tocara traer y además ahí hay algunos datos que hemos podido recopilar, lo demás tendrán que hacerlo ustedes- no lo podía creer había empezado, realmente estaba asustada, aunque como buena Uchiha no lo demostré, mi cara era inexpresiva al igual que la de Itachi, pero yo sabía que él también estaba asustado. Itachi tomo el pergamino y lo que vio escrito lo sorprendió de sobremanera

-¿Qué pasa Itachi?-le pregunte preocupada, y el solo respondió dándome el pergamino. Trate de mantener la calma cuando leí "objetivo: Kyubi; aldea: Konoha; jinchūriki: -"aun no sabían quién era, pero yo sí, lo sabía perfectamente y solo hecho de saber quién era me hacía sentir una punzada directa en mi corazón, no esto no podía ser posible, y lo peor era que tal vez no pudiera hacer nada contra eso, porque mi muerte estaba tan cerca que era tangible, ahogue mis lágrimas, no, no podía llorar menos enfrente de toda la organización, todo me daba vueltas, sentía que el piso debajo de mí se iba desmoronando, no podría con todo, hace un tiempo me entere de que Sasuke se había ido de la aldea con Orochimaru, y con él, con ese maldito que de niña me daba tanto miedo, cierto fue mi maestro, pero eso no le quitaba que me asustara, aparte de que había intentado matarme….

_Flash back_

_-Orochimaru-sensei, porque me trajo a este lugar?, tengo que prepararme para ir con Itachi-sensei a su misión- me queje amargamente con mi sensei, al cual le tenía miedo, pero me sentía segura porque estaba con Itachi _

_-vamos pequeña Haruna tengo que enseñarte una última cosa que no t enseñe antes, te ayudara a proteger a tu amado sensei- el tono que uso para decirme eso me dio escalofríos y trajo a mí a mente un mal presentimiento. Fue entonces cuando paso algo que nunca imagine, y que podría haber previsto de haber sido más inteligente, pero ahí estaba cometiendo el mismo error por 2da vez. Orochimaru me lanzo contra la pared y con una de sus serpientes estaba a punto de liquidarme, cuando sentí que algo me empujaba lejos de mi inminente muerte _

_-Sasori ¡?¡?- tartamudeé al ver quien me había salvado, Itachi apareció rápidamente y se fue con Orochimaru, me asuste al leer los pensamientos de mi ex sensei, trataría de matar a Itachi para tener su cuerpo, con una rapidez inhumana, otro de mis kekkei genkai, le avise a Itachi, quien solo me respondió con un asentimiento y me volví para ver a Sasori _

_Flash back_

Ahora Orochimaru tenía a mi Sasuke y trataría de tomar su cuerpo, esperaba que fuera listo y lo evitara a cualquier costo, aún tenía que cumplir con su venganza en contra de Itachi, algo que realmente odiaba, pero no podía intervenir, ya estaba decidido…

-HARUNA¡- el grito de Pain me saco abruptamente de mis pensamientos

- no tienes por qué gritarme Pain, quien te crees para gritarme eh?- dije amenazadoramente pero a la vez con voz serena- vuelve a gritarme y te juro que…-

-basta Haruna- ordeno Konan sorprendiendo a todos ya que, usualmente ella no hablaba

-oh¡ oh¡ Konan-san¡ qué bonita voz¡, no lo crees Zetzu?- dijo Tobi brincoteando como siempre y con ese tono tan infantil, típico en él, a Kisame le agradaba decía que alegraba esta obscura organización.

-tsk- odiaba esa maldita actitud de Tobi, en realidad lo odiaba no lo soportaba- me largo de aquí- dije tan fríamente que Tobi paró sus brincoteos y me dijo con tono de niñito a punto de llorar

-No Haru no te vayas, enojada- calme mi semblante y puse cara neutra, todo me molestaba, pero dios ¡era una Uchiha no podía demostrar sus sentimientos en público, al menos no ahora.

-estoy bien Tobi, solo que no me gustan los bijuu- dije calmadamente- eso es todo- le dedique una falsa sonrisa, era muy fácil fingir que todo estaba bien.

-con respecto a ti Haruna, quiero que vengas con nosotros, te veremos donde siempre, tu sabes bien donde- me dijo Pain en tono serio, ya sabía para que me querían ahí, y tenia miedo, miedo a morir por causa de un desesperado intento de mantenerme con vida hace 9 años, ahora lo que me mantenía viva y en esa organización seria mi muerte

-si voy en camino- dije firmemente y me "desconecte" mi holograma desapareció y me puse en camino a Amegakure, era la primera vez que no me alegraba de ir con Konan, el único recuerdo que quedaba de mi madre, mi única hermana, claro por parte de mi madre, ya que por parte de mi padre tenía otras 2, una que había sido sacrificada por mí, para que yo obtuviera la luz eterna del mangekyo sharingan eterno, y la otra que realmente era invisible para todos incluyendo mi padre, me estremecí de solo pensar el, y decidí apresurar el paso.

Bastaron unas cuantas horas para que llegara a Amegakure, una vez dentro me dirigí a toda velocidad (usando mi kekkei genkai) a la torre más alta, al llegar encontré a Pain sentado al borde de una especie de lengua que salía de un monumento de la torre

-ya estoy aquí, para que me quieres?- dije fingiendo no saberlo, ya sabía que era, pero siempre me gustaba oírlo con mis oídos y no directamente en mi mente, por lo que fingía demencia y los hacia hablar

-Haru, ven aquí- dijo mi hermana extendiéndome los brazos y corrí hacia ella como lo haría una pequeña niña corriendo hacia los brazos protectores de su madre

-Konan¡- dije cuando me estrelle contra ella y la abrace, ella cerro sus brazos en torno a mí y no soporte más, me eche a llorar, con ella no tenía que ocultar mis sentimientos,  
era mi hermana¡

- no puedo Konan, no puedo morir tengo….tengo…. muchas cosas que hacer, tu… tu… lo sabes Konan¡- dije sollozando y ahogando mis lágrimas en su hombro

-ya…ya… todo estará bien onee-chan- dijo con tono materna, ella era lo más cercano que tenía a una madre, claro de pues de mi adorada maestra Tsunade, a la cual hacía años que no veía

-está aquí, y no creo que quieras que te vea en ese estado- dijo Pain interrumpiendo nuestro emotivo encuentro, me seque rápidamente las lágrimas y volví a mi típico semblante frio e inexpresivo. Me adentre en la torreo y lo vi, estaba parado con su máscara anaranjada y en espiral, con el sharingan activado como era típico verlo, y detrás de él mi infantil e inútil hermana menor

- padre- dije firmemente y sin ninguna emoción

- sé que piensas que vas a morir- dijo en tono maduro, ya no era ese tonito infantil que usaba delante de todos, esa era la razón por la que odiaba que me hablara así, era realmente fastidioso que tu padre delante del mundo te hablara como si fuera un niño y cuando estaban a solas te hablara como un adulto maduro- pero…. Debo decirte que no sacrificaría a mi preciada y hermosa hija, pero… necesito el chakra del Shichibi, cariño todo estará bien, no dejare que mueras, solo necesito un poco de acuerdo?- dijo en modo paternal y lo odie aún más de lo que lo hacía, me extendió la mano

-está bien, confío en ti – me acerque y tome su mano, me dirigió hacia la estatua de sellado, me recosté sobre un colchón que él había puesto para que cayera sobre el al momento de que me extrajeran parte de mi bijuu. Mientras trataba de relajarme recordé como me había convertido en una jinchūriki

_Flash back_

_-Itachi-sensei, quiero volver a Konoha, aquí no me aceptaron y yo quiero estar con Sasuke, el debe estar muy triste por lo que paso, tengo que estar con el y explicarle la razón por la que mataste al clan, tal vez si sabe la verdad no te odie, así como yo no te odio por haber matado a mi familia y separarme de mi hermano…- iba a continuar con mi reproche cuando vi que el semblante de Itachi cambio, activo el sharingan y vio detenidamente a un bicho que revoloteaba, también active mi sharingan, para verlo mejor lo transforme en mi recién obtenido mangekyo sharingan y pude ver que tenía 6 especies de alas y una cola, mientras yo lo admiraba Itachi hacia muchos sellos con sus manos y de repente tomo el bichito y lo estampo contra mi espalda baja, provocándome mucho dolor, como reacción a mi dolor grite muy fuerte y comencé a golpearlo para que me dejara, hasta que no aguante más y cargue mi puño con chakra justo como me había enseñado Tsunade-sensei y logre que me dejara, sin embargo enseguida caí desmayada mientras me acostumbraba al nuevo chakra dentro de mí._

_ Mientras estaba inconsciente vi una especie de celda, me acerque y vi un enorme escarabajos, me asuste y di un paso hacia atrás, el escarabajo me miro y me dijo_

_-Quien eres niña?- me asuste aún más, pero puse a trabajar mi mente y le respondí_

_-soy Haruna Uchiha, descendiente del clan Füka y tú eres un bijuu cierto?- le dije mientras recordaba mis clases de AMBU y me hablaban de los 9 bijuu y de que Konoha tenía al jinchūriki del Kyubi y era Naruto Uzumaki, como AMBU era esencial saberlo, a pesar de solo tener 5 años era bastante inteligente y lo aprendí rápido._

_- bien creo que ahora eres mi jinchūriki, que te parece si nos llevamos bien?- dijo a tono de propuesta_

_- que significa "llevarnos bien"?- dije muy desconfiada, recordaba cómo habían tratado a Naruto por ser un jinchūriki y yo sabían que los bijuu eran peligrosos_

_-si, niña, mira si tu mueres yo muero..-_

_-ya lo sé, también sé que si te sacan de aquí yo moriré, se todo de los bijuu, fui una AMBU en mi aldea, lo sé todo- dije rápidamente por los nervios, no me gustaba su tono_

_- bien así será más fácil, mira yo no dejare que mueras, curare tus heridas al instante y te prestare mi chakra cuando lo necesites, incluso puedes transformarte en mi sin correr ningún riesgo de que tome control de tu cuerpo- _

_ - y ahora dime Shichibi, porque me ofreces esto? Acaso no los bijuu odian estar atrapados?- dije muy segura pero a la vez confundida, que clase de conversación era esa?¡?_

_- bueno digamos que me siento inútil en el estado libre y creo que tú me puedes ayudar a ser útil, se ve que aunque eres una niñita, eres muy consiente de tus acciones, así que dices? Aceptas mi trato?_

_- está bien- dije segura, sabía que no mentía- que debo hacer?- con esto último empezamos el "ritual" de toma de chakra, y así me adueñe del chakra del Shichibi._

_Cuando desperté, vi que estaba a un lado de Itachi y que portaba esa capa con nubes rojas, me mire y supe que me habían aceptado por ser una jinchūriki._

_Flash back_

_-Madara¡ - grito Konan desesperada y corrió hacia aquel cuerpo que estaba inmóvil y un poco frio _

_- Creo que fue demasiado Madara-_

_-basta¡ ella es fuerte, ella es una Uchiha¡- dijo Madara con un extraño tono de preocupación y se aproximó a Konan que trataba inútilmente de hacer que ella reaccionara._

* * *

_espero les haya gustado la conti y bueno si, deje algunas interrogantes, asi como quien es el hermano de Haruna, como obtuvo el mangekyo sharingan, y el por que de su preocupación por sasuke, pero mas adelante le dire, asi como tabien explicare lo del clan Füka, bueno me despido hasta la próxima¡_


	3. mi historia de dolor

_bueno chicos aquí les traigo el sig capitulo aquí se responden algunas dudas pero surgen otras disfruten_

* * *

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, me sentía terrible, todo me daba vueltas y sentía el estómago vacío. No pude distinguir bien en donde estaba, todo era demasiado obscuro, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pude distinguir a mi padre, estaba sin su máscara y podía ver las cicatrices que una pelea le había dejado, había algo extraño en el cuándo me miro, acaso era… lastima?

-qué pasa?- pregunte con voz baja, tenía un mal presentimiento, él se levantó, deposito un paternal beso en mi frente y me susurro "lo siento mucho" y se marchó, pero antes pude leer en sus pensamientos la razón por la que me había mirado así

-no, no puede ser- susurre tan bajo que solo yo lo oí, me pare de inmediato, sin importarme el mareo que me casi me tumbaba otra vez, tome mi capa y salí corriendo, hasta que me detuve en seco, que diablos estaba haciendo, porque corría como loca si podía teletransportarme al igual que mi padre y llegar ahí en un segundo, así que lo hice y llegue a la ahora destruida guarida donde se acababa de sellar al shukaku, entre lentamente y cuando logre divisar la razón por la que estaba ahí, sentí que mi corazón se paraba y que no entraba aire a mis pulmones, ahí habían 2 marionetas con espadas atravesando un corazón, el corazón de una marioneta que yo conocía bien. Sasori, mi amado protector y primo estaba ahí inerte y su ya estático corazón tenia sangre por todos lados, sentí que el suelo debajo de mí se desmoronaba, pero saque fuerza de sabe Dios donde y corrí hacia el gritando

-Sasori¡ Sasori¡- alguien me intercepto antes de estamparme contra el cuerpo de Sasori, me abrazaba fuertemente, querían consolarme, pero yo no me deje y propicie un puñetazo cargado de chakra para que me dejara y me abalance contra el cuerpo de Sasori y no pude evitar romper en llanto, porque la vida era así conmigo, porque me quitaba todo lo que yo amaba, solo faltaba que me arrebataran a Konan, puesto que sabía que Itachi ya tenía planeado morir a manos de Sasuke y después de su muerte yo me encargaría de Sasuke. Mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Sasori recordé la muerte de madre…

_Flash back_

_Había sido un día de lo más bonito y prefecto, había logrado acercarme a ese chico que HInata (mi mejor amiga) y yo prácticamente acosábamos, ya que íbamos tras el sin que se diera cuenta, ya que nuestros padres nos prohibieron hablarle. Naruto Uzumaki había pasado al tarde entera con él, y ahora llegaba tarde a casa, mi madre me iba dar tremenda regañiza¡ mientras corría tropecé con alguien y caímos al suelo_

_-Sasuke¡, que haces tú fuera de casa a estas horas?- le pregunte mientras me paraba del suelo, el respondió imitando mis movimientos_

_ - lo mismo te pregunto, una chica tan linda como tú no debe estar sola afuera a estar horas- me ruboricé un poco al escuchar a Sasuke llamarme linda, en los últimos días se le había hecho costumbre y siempre lograba ruborizarme, extrañamente él era el único capaz de lograrlo, dedique una linda sonrisa y él se acercó y deposito un beso en mejilla logrando así ponerme roja como un tomate, al separarme note que él también se había ruborizado, así nos despedimos y corrimos en diferentes direcciones, aunque ambos vivíamos en la villa Uchiha, nuestras casa estaban separadas. Al entrar pude notar que todo estaba extramente tranquilo, era tarde pero no lo suficiente para que todos estuvieran dormidos, camine lentamente por las calles y pude oler sangre, mi olfato era infalible, no por nada mi hermano y yo éramos los mejores ninja rastreadores sin ser del clan Inuzuka. Me asuste y me quede estática, sin saber que hacer hasta que escuche a alguien gritar_

_-HARUNA¡-_

_-MAMA¡- grite de inmediato al reconocer su voz, y corrí sin parar, a lo lejos pude ver la figura de un niño corriendo pero no le preste atención, seguí corriendo buscando a mi mama, estaba envuelta en lágrimas y de repente entre tantos y tantos cadáveres logre captar una larga melena rubia y rosada_

_-MAMA¡-grite y me abrace a ella, aún estaba con vida pero su herida era grave, trate de curarla era una buena ninja médico, pero ella impidió que la curase_

_- mi.. Pequeña…Haruna…lo…lo…siento…mucho…-_

_-mama basta no hables tengo que curarte y lo haces más difícil- le susurre entre sollozos_

_-no..déjame hablar es lo único que escucharas de mí, mi niña, sé que piensas que no te quiero, pero es mentira, tu eres lo más preciado que tengo mi única razón de vida, yo solo trataba de protegerte, sé que no fue la mejor manera pero solo quiero pedirme, que no trates de vengar mi muerte, ama al hombre que me hizo esto….tu Haruna Uchiha, se la diferencia de este maldito y condenado clan, busca cambiar ese destino de odio que nos rodea_

_-mama no digas esas cosas, te pondrás bien, lady Tsunade te ayudará…-llore aún más fuerte y mis gruesas lagrimas mojaban su cara _

_-una última cosa mi niña, ven acércate- lo hice, pegue mi oreja sus labios y con su ultimo soplo de vida me susurro con ternura- TE AMO- mis ojos me ardían de tanto llorar, me separe y la vi cerrar sus ojos para siempre, nunca creí experimentar un dolor tan fuerte como este, las lágrimas pararon porque ya tenía más lagrimas que derramar, sentí como se activaba mi sharingan y luego sentí que este cambiaba por uno que me dejaba ver con más detalle, un ojo que surgía desde el interior de mi corazón, se alimentaba de mi dolor, de mi perdida y enseguida caí desmayada junto a mi madre por el gran cambio y el trauma que acababa de experimentar puesto que antes de morir mi madre me enseño el rostro de su asesino y todo lo que ella vivió, vi a todos y cada uno de mis familiares caer muertos por manos de quien menos esperaba, mi maestro Itachi._

_Flash back_

Ahora el destino volvía a arrebatarme aquello que más amaba, mi primo, porque si él había cambiado, sé que era un ser despiadado y frio, pero en los últimos meses había cambiado, porque me pasaba esto a mí.

-Sasori….por qué? , Porque me abandonas?- sollocé incontables veces mientras me abrasaba a su cuerpo

-Haruna, es suficiente el maestro Sasori está muerto- Deidara sonaba devastado, pero no más que yo, tome aire y soltando un suspiro me separe del cuerpo de mi primo, tome su corazón y lo congelé con mi kekkei genkai de hielo, así se mantendría por más tiempo, era la última pieza que faltaba de su anterior cuerpo, todas esas partes la tenía yo guardadas en un ataúd de hielo para preservarla y poder usar mi jutsu secreto cuando fuera necesario.

-esos malditos de Konoha pagaran por la muerte de Sasori y mi brazo, maldito seas Kakashi Hatake- me sorprendí de sobremanera al escuchar su nombre, y me gire hacia Deidara para verlo, él se acercó y me dio un abrazo para consolarme, estaba claro que no necesitaba consuelo, o al menos no de él, pero correspondí a su abrazo para poder hurgar en su mente y ver todo lo que había sucedido, y ahí estaba la imagen de Kakashi, sonreí, muy pronto estaría con él. Deidara me cargo y me puso sobre un de sus aves de arcilla, nos dirigíamos a una "junta" donde se discutiría lo recién ocurrido, me recosté en el ave y abrazando el corazón de hielo que llevaba comencé a recordar mis días en Konoha junto a mi hermano…

_Flash back_

_-wow¡ eso es sorprendente me enseñas? Por favor nii-san, yo puedo-_

_-jajaja mi pequeña Haru, necesitas el elemento rayo para hacer el chidori-_

_-pero…me puedes enseñar verdad?¡? aprendo rápido¡ tú lo sabes-_

_-está bien, pero será otro día mañana tienes tu examen en la academia y tienes que descansar- dijo mi hermano mientras me alzaba en brazos, me abrace a su cuello y mientras caminábamos le pregunte_

_-a que edad fuiste jounin nii-san?_

_- a los 6 años-_

_-crees que yo podre ganarte?-_

_-jajajajja por supuesto, mírate apenas tienes 3 años y vas a graduarte de la academia, lo logras-_

_Me llevo hasta la mi cama y me acostó, me dio un beso de buenas noches y se fue, escuche como mama lo llamaba_

_-Kakashi, vuelves tarde-_

_-gomen Yashimina-san, entrenaba con Haruna para su examen de mañana-_

_- lo sé, ya eh hablado con los 3 legendarios Sannin y serán sus maestros en cuanto se gradúe-_

_- creí que escogerías a un Uchiha para que la ayudase con el sharingan-_

_- no ella jamás se juntara con los Uchiha y no cumplirá su deseo de ser amiga de Sasuke y de Naruto, Kushina se equivocó al decir de nuestros hijos heredarían nuestra amista, ni siquiera la nuestra fue duradera¡ Ja- me sentí terrible al escuchar a mi madre hablar así de Kushina, ella había sido una linda mujer, la recuerdo bien, yo tenía unos meses de nacida cuando ella apenas iba a dar a luz, y se encontró con Mikoto y Sasuke y obvio mi mama y yo, ahí fue cuando ella deseo que nosotros 3 fuésemos amigos y yo cumpliría ese sueño de Kushina-san. _

_Flash back_

Llegue a mi habitación y ya dentro me teletransporté a un lugar sagrado que yo misma había hecho para estar en armonía y paz, ahí se encontraban los restos de Sasori, coloque el corazón donde debía ir, cerré el ataúd de cristal, mordí mi dedo y con mi sangre empezó a escribir unos sellos alrededor y sobre el ataúd, en el último sello que estaba sobre el ataúd puse mis manos sobre este y empecé mi ritual

-flor que da fulgor con tu brillo fiel, trae lo que perdí, volviendo a lo que fue….quita enfermedad y el destino cruel, trae lo que perdí volviendo a lo que fue…de ese paraíso, trae aquello que, aún debe estar aquí, devuélveme su amor, su alma y su cuerpo, oh mi bella flor no le dejes solo, ilumina su camino devuelta a mii…- esa canción era secreta, del clan Füka y traía a los muertos de nuevo a la vida, pero se necesitaba gran cantidad de chakra y su cuerpo entero o una cantidad considerable de sangre.

Me dirigí a mi cama, esta exhausta después de todo revivir muertos llevaba su tiempo y llevaba años tratando de traer a mi madre de vuelta y aun no lo lograba, caí rendida en la cama y no desperté hasta el día siguiente.

Paso el tiempo y nos enteramos de la muerte de Orochimaru y que Sasuke comenzó a buscar a Itachi…

-Bien todo comienza aquí Haruna, después de que yo muera te iras de esta maldita organización con los niños y Konan e irán a Konoha de acuerdo?, ya después tu sabes que hacer-

-si Itachi, pero en realidad en necesario? Y si hablo con Sasuke yo sé que el entenderá…-

-está decidido y él está rumbo a nuestro punto de encuentro y tu serás testigo de todo, si Sasuke no logra matarme, tú lo harás y le harás crees que él lo hizo, vámonos…-

-si- susurre llorando y lo seguí hasta lo que fue el centro de reunión Uchiha


	4. El final

_bueno chicos les traigo el capitulo 4, a partir de aquí ya será mas emocionante, ya no habrá tantos flash back ya que creo que la mayoría de las dudas ya se resolvieron y bueno disfruten mucho_

* * *

No había nada que hacer Itachi estaba decidido a morir, yo solo lo seguía en silencio hasta el interior del salón principal, donde había una silla, Itachi se sentó y empezó a prepararse mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir, leí sus pensamientos y eran acerca de él y Sasuke de pequeños, lo que habían vivido, me acerque y senté a su lado y como él me puse a recordar el día en que los conocí…

_ Flash back_

_Estaba un poco nerviosa, hoy me presentarían a mis nuevos compañeros de equipo, mi madre estaba muy tensa, ya que eran unos Uchihas, Itachi Uchiha y Shisui Uchiha._

_-es enserio?, una pequeña niña de apenas 5 años?- pregunto Shisui, yo era bastante insegura en ese tiempo, más hacia los de mi mismo clan, al que mi madre me hizo temerles, así que me encogí de hombros y luche por no llorar, sentí la mano de mi hermano sobre mi hombro, lo mire y leí en sus pensamientos_

_-"lo harás bien mi niña, demuéstrales quien eres" _

_Asentí y les sonreí a mis nuevos compañeros, mi madre los miro con una dura amenaza en sus ojos_

_-mamá es suficiente no, me harán nada y si lo intentan, se protegerme sola, no por nada soy jounin, entiende que aunque lo parezca no soy una niña que necesita protección de su madre- dije con toda naturalidad y seguridad, sorprendiendo a los Uchihas presentes_

_-wow parece que lo que dices es verdad, pero debemos comprobar si estas a nuestra altura- dijo Shisui retadoramente, mire a mi hermano y el asintió_

_- bueno después de todo también, soy una Uchiha como ustedes, por lo que no veo el por qué no pueda estar a su altura- dije y sonreí maliciosamente, eso lo había aprendido de mi anterior sensei Orochimaru_

_-bien veamos si en verdad mereces ser una Uchiha- por primera vez hablo Itachi y me quede impresionada por su voz, me quede estática analizando sus palabras y su voz que parecía me había hipnotizado…..un minuto hipnotizado?, claro¡ en ese momento me di cuenta, estaba bajo un genjutsu, había oído hablar de que Shisui tenía un gran poder ocular e Itachi no se quedaba atrás, pero yo pude descubrirlo y disperse rápidamente el genjutsu y me parpadee un poco mirándolos, moví mis manos y me dispuse a hacer un baile, que mi abuela me había enseñado, era especial del clan Füka, así rápidamente cayeron en mi genjutsu y aparecí de repente atrás de ellos y dije de manera triunfante _

_-gane¡- abrieron los ojos como platos y los libere de mi genjutsu, les sonreí y me puse a lado de mi hermano, mi madre ya no estaba, ya que odiaba estar entre Uchihas, a los únicos que soportaba y eso no era mucho eran Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, pero a sus hijos no, no me dejaba estar cerca de ellos y si supiera que este momento me dirigía a su casa, me regresaría a casa a punto de golpes. Mi hermano iba conmigo para asegurarse de que mi madre no me hiciera daño ya que él me iba protegiendo._

_-Kakashi Hatake, que tienes que ver tu con ella?- oí que preguntaba Itachi_

_-soy su hermano por así decirlo, cuando mi padre murió Yashimina me adopto y Haruna me toma como un hermano y ciertamente yo también la tomo por mi hermana menor por eso si le llegas a tocar un solo cabello Itachi, no dudare en matarte- sonreí ante sus palabras, él me quería tanto como yo y eso me hacía feliz_

_-Haruna, como es que nos metiste en el genjutsu sin usar el sharingan y con ese extraño baile?- me pregunto Shisui_

_-ahh, es una técnica del clan Füka de donde es mi abuela, se dice que era un clan muy temido pero que en la primera guerra mundial ninja, se vio obligado a huir a la India, donde aprendieron la danza árabe y crearon una técnica, donde se mezclaba el chakra, así con cada movimiento que se hiciera soltaban un poco de su chakra y creaban el genjutsu, pero esta técnica era exclusiva de las mujeres, junto con el kekkei genkai, por lo que las mujeres eran lo más preciado para el clan, ya que ellas eran las únicas capaces de heredar el kekkei genkai del clan Füka, que es robar chakra por medio de los labios, ósea un beso, las mujeres del clan eran sumamente hermosas y podía almacenar varios kekkei genkais por lo que el clan se volvió muy fuerte y temido, eran excelentes en sello y en "la vida eterna", ya que las se podían ver de 25 años cuando en realidad eran de 95 y bueno hay técnicas especiales parecidas al Edo Tensei pero son más reales, por así decirlo, es complicado de explicar. _

_-si era tan poderoso porque ya no existe?-_

_-bueno el clan era leal al país del fuego , pero se temía de un golpe de estado y un día el líder decidió exterminar el clan por todo el poder que este tenía y podía implicar un riesgo, acabo con todos excepto mi abuela, que busco refugio en Konoha._

_-bienvenidos¡ oh Haruna mira que grande estas- me dijo Mikoto dándome un abrazo_

_-quien es ella mama? Y por qué la abrazas?, no me gusta que la abraces- dijo un pequeño niño de mi edad, cuando lo vi me sonroje porque era muy guapo, vi que el también se sonrojaba un poco al verme, desvié la mirada y me oculte tras mi hermano, el hizo lo mismo con Itachi_

_-Sasuke, ella es Haruna Uchiha, hija de una amiga mía, es la nieta de Katski la recuerdas?-_

_- sí, la abuela Katski es muy linda conmigo y tienen el mismo cabello y color de ojos-_

_Flash back_

En ese entonces Sasuke era muy inocente y tierno, era una lástima lo que le había pasado, pero el sería la única persona en el mundo que entendería mi dolor y mi cambio

-está aquí, es hora de que te vayas Haruna- Itachi aún tenía los ojos cerrados , pude detectar a Zetzu cerca así que fui en la dirección de Zetzu y me oculte junto a él para ver la pelea

-Haruna que haces aquí, lo mismo que tú- le dije tajante. Mire como Sasukeentraba en el salón, mi corazón se aceleró al verlo, ahora era mucho más guapo que cuando tenía 7 años, pero su mirada era diferente, estaba vacía y llena de odio, era frío, su chakra era demasiado obscuro y sentí escalofríos con su sola presencia

Itachi hablo primero

-ya estás aquí estúpido hermano menor-

-eh venido a matarte Itachi, vengare al clan y restableceré el honor de los Uchihas, hoy acabare contigo hermano -escupió la última palabra y no puede evitar sentir una puñalada en mi corazón, Sasuke hablaba con tanto odio, yo sabía que Itachi sentía lo mismo que yo, empecé a llorar, si yo lloraría el en secreto el dolor que Itachi sentía y no podía expresar. Se mantuvieron por varios minutos parados, tan solo hablaban

-estos dos están en una guerra de genjutsu, me pregunto quién estará ganando-

-no tengo idea Zetzu, es imposible de ver- conteste claramente sabiendo que yo si podía ver y seguir con claridad toda la pelea . En ese momento Sasuke se convirtió en una bestia

-tsk maldito Orochimaru- susurre tan bajo que solo yo pude oírlo, le había puesto a mi Sasuke esa maldita marca de maldición, pero supe que Itachi se encargaría de eliminarla cuando ataco a Sasuke con el amaterasu, no me preocupe por Sasuke, ya que sabía bien que Itachi jamás lo dañaría, pero Itachi me preocupaba demasiado, usar el amaterasu era muy arriesgado, además de que su vista está muy deteriorada y eso complicaba las cosas, se acercó a Sasuke para comprobar su estado y del suelo surgieron varios dragones de fuego en secuencia, los cuales lograron quemar parte de la capa de Itachi, las ruinas se abrieron paso y Zetzu y yo tuvimos que correr para ocultarnos en otro lugar y no ser descubiertos, mi corazón latía al mil por una al ver pelear a muerte a las personas que más amaba en este mundo y yo siendo tan poderosa estaba ahí parada sin hacer nada, tenía en mis labios las palabras que harían que todo esto para pero no podía hacerlo, Itachi se había asegurado de que yo no interrumpiera su pelea, me había puesto un sello que solo se rompería con su muerte. Itachi se veía sumamente cansado cuando una tormenta comenzó, provocada por el ultimo jutsu de Sasuke

-no puede ser-estaba aterrada por lo que Sasuke iba a hacer- provoco una tormenta para utilizar el elemento rayo contra Itachi-

-vaya que es inteligente el chico no crees, Haruna?-

-es un Uchiha, hermano de Itachi...que esperabas- Sasuke se posiciono en el pilar más alto del techo y lanzo su jutsu contra Itachi, causando un gran derrumbe, busque con la mirada a Itachi y lo encontré tirada boca abajo

- Itachi!- grite desesperada sin importarme que Sasuke me escuchara trate de correr hacia él, pero el sello me lanzo varios metros hacia atrás, caí de rodillas y sin controlarme más comencé a llorar y a tratar de gritar, sin embargo el sello me impedía gritar más. Cuando creí que todo estaba perdido Itachi se levantó y despertó al Susanoo, Sasuke libero nuevamente el sello de maldición pero ya no tenía el chakra suficiente por lo que pude escuchar como Orochimaru trataba de controlarlo y lo logro del cuerpo de Sasuke emergió una enorme serpiente de varias cabezas las cuales se regeneraban cada que Itachi las cortaba con la espada del Susanoo, hasta que, de una de las cabezas de la serpiente por fin emergió Orochimaru y trato de matar a Itachi quien logro sellarlo con su espada y se propuso a ir tras Sasuke, cuando sufrió un fuerte deterioro en su salud que hizo que tosiera sangre, me alarme y sentí una opresión en mi pecho, las lágrimas caían en casada de mis ojos sabía que era su final, no podía resistir el ver a mi sensei y amigo morir frente a mis ojos, está claro que yo era fría y despiadada, podía matar a una aldea entera y no sentir absolutamente nada, pero esto era diferente, Itachi no era un desconocido era casi mi vida entera, todo en lo que me había convertido era por él.

Itachi comenzó a caminar hacia Sasuke y el retrocedía totalmente apanicado, e Itachi seguía amenazándolo con sus ojos mientras se acercaba cada vez más hacia él. En un intento de parar a Itachi Sasuke se lanzó con su katana sobre el Susanoo y este lo lanzo contra un muro con el símbolo Uchiha, Itachi se acercó y le susurro

-lo siento Sasuke ya no habrá una próxima vez-

-_lo siento Haruna, cuida de Sasuke_-sonrió al decir estas palabras que solo yo pude escuchar, después puso sus dedos sobre la frente de Sasuke y cayó muerto a los pies de Sasuke, el cual esta consternado,

-Itachi-sollocé con fuerza y corrí hacia él liberada por fin del sello, mientras corría vi como Sasuke caía inconsciente a lado de Itachi, me arrodille junto a ambos

-están muertos?- pregunto Zetzu

- solo Itachi, yo me encargo de Sasuke, avísale a Tobi- ordene y a la vez comenzaba a curar las heridas de Sasuke, mientras lloraba hice lo mismo que con Sasori, congele el cuerpo de Itachi y lo metí en un ataúd de hielo, el cual lo lleve junto al cadáver de Sasori y mi madre, después me encargaría de realizar mi jutsu, tome a Sasuke y me teletransporté a una guarida de Akatsuki donde trataría a Sasuke.

-pero que paso aquí?-

-esto es lo que provoca una lucha entre 2 usuarios del sharingan-dije mirando alrededor cuando Pakkun llego agitado por el recorrido que había hecho

- Kakashi, en este lugar, esta….esta..su…. olor….alrededor de toda la zona, pero aquí termina no hay más rastros-

-ya lo sé, seguramente el enmascarado se llevó a Sasuke..-

-NO¡ Kakashi no hablo de Sasuke-

-entonces de quién?-pregunte realmente intrigado no había visto a Pakkun tan nervioso y emocionado a la vez desde hace mucho tiempo

- hablo de ELLA Kakashi, ella estuvo aquí-dijo con un brillo de esperanza en sus perrunos ojos. Mi corazón se llenó, al igual que el de Pakkun, de esperanza, hacía años que no sabía nada de ella y ahora sabía que estaba VIVA.

* * *

_bueno no me odien, todo estará bien con Itachi ya lo verán, y supongo que no es necesario decirles de quien hablan Kakashi y Pakkun bueno hasta la próxima besos Haru 3._


	5. Recuerdos

_hola chicos bueno por fin les traigo el capitulo 5, se tal vez algunos me odien por lo de Itachi, pero tranquilos¡ pronto sabrán lo que paso con el, si es que aun no entienden, Haruna hizo lo mismo que con Sasori, espero le entiendan y bueno disfruten la lectura¡_

* * *

Llegue a la guarida donde estaba mi padre, estaba sin su máscara y pude notar las cicatrices que según él, obtuvo por su lucha con Harishama Senju, pero yo, y solo yo sabía que no era verdad, que él no era Madara, era un Uchiha, pero no el gran ¡Madara, él había muerto hace un años, después de salvar a mi padre de una muerte segura, sabía que toda esta guerra que planeaba era por su único y verdadero amor, Rhin. Pero nunca me atreví a contrariarlo, no por miedo, sino por lastima, él ya había sufrido demasiado por la pérdida de todo lo que amaba.

-lo trajiste?- interrumpió mis cavilaciones

-si- conteste mientras lo acostaba en una cama y comenzaba a curar sus heridas

- E.. Itachi?- una lagrima se me escapo al recordar a mi sensei y protector, estaba prácticamente sola, solo me quedaba Konan, mi padre no contaba ya que yo no lo amaba como debería hacerlo

- está conmigo, no hay ningún riesgo de que su cuerpo caiga en malas manos- contuve el nudo que sentía en la garganta

- bien- susurro y oí como se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a mí, se puso a mi altura y rodeándome en lo que se podría llamar un abrazo, me dio un tierno beso en la coronilla, me estaba consolando, y aunque me sorprendía esa muestra de verdadero cariño, lo agradecí, deje que sus brazos me consolaran y me solté a llorar, usualmente no demostraba mis sentimientos con nadie, pero en este instante, en el que sentía el amor de mi padre no pude contenerme y lo abrace y llore con ganas, ahogaba mis sollozos en su hombro, él no decía nada, pero lo demostraba, estuvimos así por una largo rato hasta que pude calmar mis sollozos y parar mis lágrimas, me aleje un poco demostrándole que ya estaba mejor, me miro y trate de desviar la mirada, pero él me obligo a verlo a los ojos

- sé que crees que soy un desalmado, cruel y vil, incapaz de amar a una persona, porque una vez perdí ese amor, pero en verdad créeme cuando te digo que tú eres ahora mi único amor, me has devuelto esa parte de mi corazón que perdí, en verdad te amo, mi pequeña Haruna, eres es luz que me hace querer vivir más y crear un mundo perfecto para ti, donde nadie nunca te aleje de mi- me abrazó con fuerza y beso mi frente varias veces, sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras, pero me asustaba ese tono de posesión que había usado, eso no era correcto, pero no deje nada. Después de un rato me dejo sola, para irse a planear su siguiente movimiento y para que atendiera a Sasuke. Mire a Sasuke, estaba en muy mal estado, pero después de unas horas, se veía perfectamente saludable, acaricie su mejilla con ternura, una que solo le dedicaba a Itachi, Sasori y a Konan, ya que con los demás era indiferente y fría. Tenía que ir por unas hierbas para dárselas y que se recuperara más rápido, así que lo deje solo por un momento.

-Y bien como les fue en la misión?-

- lamentablemente Lady Tsunade con encontramos a Sasuke, pero al parecer cumplió su venganza y mato a Itachi-

- Y tienen una idea de donde esta Sasuke?- pregunto la Hokage, recordé lo que dijo Pakkun

-Pakkun detecto el olor de uno de los de Akatsuki….-calle de inmediato, al recordar la otra parte, Pakkun había detectado su olor, también y fue apenas entonces cuando me puse a pensar, que diablos hacia mi pequeña con Akatsuki

-KAKASHI¡ QUE ES LO QUE PAS¡?¡?¡?- la voz de la Hokage y su gran golpe sobre le escritorio me alerto que había callado demasiado tiempo

-Kakashi- sensei?- pregunto Sakura preocupada

- Pakkun encontró….rastros…de….su olor…junto con el del Akatsuki-susurre nervioso, lo cual sorprendió a todos en la oficina

-hablas de…ella…esta…esta…- la Hokage entendió a la perfección de quien estaba hablando, ella sabía, que la única razón por que me podría comportar así, era por ella

-cómo es posible- la Hokage se sentó nuevamente y nos sorprendió a todos puesto que unas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, me extrañe mucho y entonces recordé la relación que tenían

-c...uanto...ha pasado desde que...- no pudo continuar y cerró los ojos con fuerza así liberando más lágrimas, llevo sus manos hasta su pecho y las cerro en dos puños tratando de calmarse

-han pasado 9 años desde que desapareció, y fue dada por muerta- la última palabra fue como una puñalada en el corazón, si era cierto que todos la habían dado por muerta junto con el resto del clan Uchiha, pero yo nunca perdí la esperanza y en cada misión en la iba mandaba secretamente a Pakkun a buscarla, él era su perro ninja favorito y hacían tan buen equipo que había pensado en regalárselo por su cumpleaños, pero ya que ese día nunca llego debido a su desaparición yo siempre invocaba a Pakkun para recordarla y para que revisara el lugar para obtener un rastro de ella, y ahora después de 9 años volvía a saber de mi pequeña hermanita

-abuela Tsunade! Kakashi-sensei!- grito el hiperactivo de Naruto y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando junto con la Hokage, sentí la mano de Yamato en mi hombro

-la encontraras-susurro, limpie rápidamente mis lágrimas y seguí hablando con la Hokage

-creo que ella tiene algo que ver con Akatsuki- esas eran mis sospechas y en verdad deseaba que no fueran verdad

-NO PUEDE SER! ELLA NO!- gritó golpeando una vez más el escritorio

-DE QUIEN DEMONIOS HABLAN!- esta vez fue Sakura la que grito y Naruto la apoyo gritando con ella al unísono

-Haruna...-la Hokage calló de repente para contener un sollozo y decidí terminar yo mismo

-Haruna Uchiha-

-eh!?- Naruto grito sorprendido!

-es hermana de Sasuke?! Acaso no todos los Uchihas murieron?!- Sakura empezó a balbucear preguntas una tras otra

-no, ella no es hermana de Sasuke, es mi hermana-conteste seriamente

-Kakashi-sensei, pero como..?-

-no pienso darles ninguna explicación- estos mocosos entrometidos, yo necesitaba el permiso de la Hokage para ir tras Akatsuki, porque seguro ella estaba ahí, si Itachi estaba ahí, ella tendría que estar donde el

-tsk- me daba rabia no haberlo pensado antes, claro ella era la única alumna de Itachi y la masacre la había provocado el, y dejo vivo a Sasuke, claro! Era obvio que ella no le haría ningún daño, ella todo el tiempo estuvo con él en Akatsuki y yo la rescataría

-Kakashi Yamato necesito hablar con ustedes, Sakura Naruto retírense tienen unos días libres, avísenles a los demás-

-Hai- contestaron y salieron de la oficina de la Hokage

-Kakashi, trae de vuelta a mi niña, sácala de ese maldito lugar en donde la hundieron- dijo firmemente y apretando los puños, ella pensaba lo mismo que yo- Yamato, encárgate del equipo mientras Kakashi este fuera y está al tanto de todo-

-Hai-

- puedes irte- la Hokage se relajó y me pregunto- en verdad puede ser ella?- se mostró melancólica al recordarla

-estoy completamente seguro, Pakkun jamás olvidara su olor- le asegure

- bien, pues entonces ve y trae a nuestra pequeña de regreso- hablaba de ella como si fuera su hija y es que para Haruna lady Tsunade era como una segunda madre- pero antes descansa un poco- ordeno y salí de la oficina hacia mi casa. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir me di cuenta de que esa no era mi actual casa, sino en la que había vivido con Yashimina y Haruna, entre y note como la casa seguía intacta, solo que llena de polvo, decidí limpiarla y ordenarla, cambiaria los muebles de su recamara, ya que ella ya no era una niñita de 7 años, la dejaría lista para su regreso, porque estaba seguro de que volvería y pronto, tome una fotografía de su buró y me acosté en su cama, me quede dormido con nuestra fotografía en el pecho, jure traerla de vuelta.

-que bien que la Hokage nos dios un descanso, lo merecemos verdad Akamaru?-

-guau- le respondió a Kiba

-pero ella y Kakashi-sensei están raros...-les comente recordando su actitud

-raros? Como que raros?- pregunto Lee

-si...hablaban de una tal...Haruna Uchiha- esta vez fue Sakura la que habló

-Ha...Haruna?...di..dijiste Haruna Uchiha?- preguntó Hinata con su ya conocida vocecita, hablaba como si la conociera así que le pregunté

-la conoces?-

-ammmm, este..., yo..., sí, pero ella ya no está- cuando soltó la última palabra su rostro se entristeció y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon

-PUES QUIEN CARAJOS ES ELLA QUE TODOS LLORAN CON TAN SOLO MENCIONARLA!- grite desesperado por no saber quién era

-Na..Naruto...no...no la recuerdas?- me pregunto Hinata mirándome extrañada, abrí los ojos como platos...conocerla?. Hinata se dio cuenta de mi ignorancia, así que busco en sus bolsillos y sacó una fotografía y me la dio, la tomé más extrañado que nunca y mire a las personas de que estaban ahí. Eran dos chicas, como de 7 años, una era Hinata, la reconocí de inmediato por su sonrisa tímida, la otra chica se veía muy alegre y nada tímida, tenía unos lindos ojos azules y un extraño color de cabello, de enfrente se veía rosa, pero en su mayoría era rubio, lo tenía agarrado en un chongo y entonces recordé

_ Flash back_

_ Estaba solo en un columpio nadie de acercaba a mí y eso me hacía sentir mal, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no vi cuando una chica se paró frente a mi_

_-hola-me saludo con una simpática sonrisa y me extrañe nadie me hablaba así- soy Haruna- continuo al no obteniendo ninguna respuesta mía_

_ -Naruto Uzumaki!- grite con furia esperando un rechazo de ella_

_ -lindo nombre, yo soy del clan Uchiha-dijo orgullosa _

_ -que eres de Sasuke?- le pregunte_

_-jajajaja, solo somos amigos-dijo con un leve sonrojo. Y así pasamos todo el día platicando y jugando, se había convertido en mi primera y única amiga_

_-ya me tengo que ir Naruto, mi mama de be estar esperándome, te veré mañana a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar adiós!- me dio un abrazo y se fue corriendo._

_ Flash back_

-oh ya la recuerdo, ella me engaño, no fue a verme como dijo y ya no la volví a ver-dije con cierto rencor

-ella no te engaño Naruto- oí la voz de Ino a mis espaldas, voltee para verla llorando- ella murió, era del clan Uchiha, Naruto esa noche el clan fue exterminado, y no fuiste el único que no la volvió a ver-

-ELLA NO ESTA MUERTA INO! SOLO DESAPARECIO!- Hinata nos sorprendió a todos cuando le grito a Ino, tomo la foto que tenía y salió corriendo

Llegue a la guarida lo más pronto posible, seguramente Sasuke ya estaba despierto y debió haber tomado ya algunas medicinas que le dejé, habían pasado unos dos días desde que fui

-Sasuke...?-dije entrando lentamente, esperando una respuesta de él

- él ya no está aquí- esa era la voz de mi padre así que deje a un lado mi actitud dulce y pase a la fría e indiferente

-donde esta?-

-fue por el Hachibi para después destruir Konoha, ya sabe la verdad de Itachi- mis brazos dejaron de reaccionar y esto provoco que las medicinas que traía se cayeran.

-no- susurré, no podía ser verdad, esto no era lo que Itachi quería, estaba haciendo todo lo contrario, y ya era hora de que mi misión empezará

-a dónde vas?- la voz autoritaria de mi padre no me detuvo y me limite a contestarle con rebeldía

- eso a ti no te incumbe- y desaparecí con mi jutsu se teletransportacion.

* * *

_ohhh¡ muy pronto se encontraran Haruna y Sasuke ohh que emoción¡ bueno hasta la próxima y los invito a leer mi otro fic, este es Sasusaku se llama "sin saber que hacer" besos Haru 3_


	6. mi nueva familia

_gomen, se que tarde mucho en subir la conti, pero ustedes saben la escuela, la tarea y bueno al fin les traigo la conti, espero les guste y pues espero sus comentarios_

* * *

Estaba a punto de ir tras Sasuke cuando apareció mi molesta hermana menor  
-Haruuuna!-dijo en tono musical  
-que es lo que quieres Tsubaki- dije fastidiada  
-puedes ayudarme con mi jutsu, el que Hotaru no pudo terminar de enseñarme- calló al ver en mi rostro un poco de melancolía  
-Hotaru- susurre, mi pobre hermana mayor, que se había sacrificado por mí, para darme la luz eterna con su mangekyo sharingan, le agradecería toda mi vida  
-ohhh vamos Haru por favor!- me rogó y me jaloneo la capa que traía puesta  
-está bien, pero con una pequeña condición- necesitaba algo de ayuda mientras yo me encargaba de mi misión  
- si! Claro! Pide lo que sea Haru, lo que sea!- grito mientras daba infantiles saltitos alrededor de mi  
-ya basta tranquila!- le dije mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la obligaba a verme a los ojos- lo que te voy a pedir es algo muy secreto que no debes decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a nuestro padre, tómalo como un secreto entre hermanas si?-  
-SIII- dijo totalmente emocionada por mi chantaje emocional- y bien que debo hacer?-  
-ven- le dije y la lleve hasta una cascada cercana, entramos a la cascada y realice un par de sellos, tomé un kunai y corte mi dedo, dibuje mas sellos con mi sangre y al fin los uní para así abrir la puerta secreta que tenia oculta la cascada  
-wow! Eres asombrosa onee-san!-  
-hmp, recuerda que no debes decir nada de esto y no seas tan escandalosa nos pueden descubrir- le dije mientras la animaba a entrar a mi propia "dimensión". Se podría decir que era mi casa ahí había un profundo bosque con algunas trampas, claro todo creado por mi e Itachi para proteger lo que más queríamos  
-debes tener cuidado con las trampas, es necesario que las memorices o morirás- le advertí fríamente  
- hai- continuamos por el recorrido y ella parecía atenta a todo lo que decía, después de todo no era tan inútil, era una linda chica, solo que no era buena ninja. Llegamos hasta un sendero donde se podía divisar una casa, mi casa, era grande como la que tenía en Konoha, y obviamente tenía decoraciones con el símbolo Uchiha. Desde el patio de enfrente se pude ver a las dos personitas que mas amaba y protegía  
-Mama!- gritaron los 2 y corrieron, los espere con los brazos abiertos y ellos se estrellaron contra mi cuerpo, los abracé y me llenaron de besos  
-te extrañamos mami!-  
-TIENES HIJOS!?- grito Tsubaki saltando y señalando a Toki y a Daisuke  
-no, ellos son mis niños, pero son adoptados, Itachi y yo los recogimos después de la masacre de nuestro clan ahhh es parte de tu trabajo Tsubaki, tienes que cuidar de ellos y de...sígueme-  
-mama...ahora, cierto?- Daisuke era muy inteligente y sabía porque ella estaba ahí y que debía preparar todo para ponerle un sello. Camine hacia la casa y fue a la parte trasera del patio ahí había una compuerta, con el mismo sello de hace un momento la abrí y baje por las escaleras y camine por los poco iluminados pasillos  
-y a donde llevan estas puertas?- preguntó mientras trataba de abrir una  
-no es nada que deba importarte, la única que debe importarte es esta-le dije señalando una puerta sellada de la misma manera que las anteriores, la abrí y el exceso de luz que había dentro de la habitación dio a notar lo poco iluminado que estaba el pasillo  
-pasa- cuando pasó cerré la puerta tras de ella  
-pero que es esto?- dijo asombrada mientras se acercaba al ataúd de hielo y la rozaba con cuidado  
-son los cuerpos de Itachi, Sasori y mi madre- le dije mientras le señalaba cada una  
-pero...porque están aquí y esto?, no entiendo-  
- es un jutsu secreto del clan Fuka, que consiste en revivir a los muertos dándoles parte de tu fuerza vital, es sumamente peligroso porque les das tu chakra, pero en nosotras no es tan peligroso ya que les damos nuestro chakra poco a poco, lo cual causa que el cuerpo se recupere muy lentamente pero no nos causa la muerte-  
- y que es lo que tengo que hacer?-  
-cuidarlos mientras yo voy a recuperar mi chakra para dárselos, ves estos sellos?- ella asintió y continué- debo poner mi mano sobre ellos y dejar que fluya un poco de chakra para que se haga una conexión, se podría decir que el cuerpo absorbe mi chakra constantemente, por lo que si me descuido, podría morir así que constantemente tengo que ir a buscar chakra y mientras yo no esté tú te encargaras de que estas mangueras- abrí el "ataúd" de hielo y le señale las mangueras del cuerpo de Itachi- estén siempre conectadas y también debes cuidar los signos vitales- le señale la pantalla que apenas mostraba una que otra palpitación cada varias horas-  
-ok, entendido- dijo mientras anotaba en una libretita, se veía increíblemente tierna, sonreí sinceramente, mi pobre hermana solo quería amor de una familia que estaba totalmente rota, por fin comprendía lo que ella necesitaba, y de ahora en adelante trataría de ser más tierna con ella  
- si notas algún cambio, por mínimo que sea debes avisarme rápido y si por fortuna logran despertar deberás alimentarlos y obviamente hablarme-  
- y como es que te llamare?!- preguntó asustada  
-Daisuke- llamé  
-si mama?- bastaron unos segundos para que Daisuke llegara con Toki pisándole los talones  
-tu deberás ayudar a Tsubaki para que se comunique conmigo de acuerdo?  
- Hai- Daisuke era muy parecido a Itachi cuando era más joven, siempre acataba las ordenes sin decir nada, a pesar de eso, yo siempre le explicaba las razones  
-ESTA LISTO?-le pregunte en su mente  
-SI, EN LA HABITACION QUE ME INDICASTE MAMA-  
- Tsubaki ven debo enseñarte un par de cosas más, Toki ve a tu habitación, Daisuke...?-  
- lo sé , vamos Toki- la tomó en brazos y se fueron a la casa. Tsubaki y yo seguimos caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a una de las puertas anteriores  
-entra- le dije mientras abría la puerta. Justo cuando entró le di un fuerte golpe en la nuca y cayó desmayada, la cargue y la puse al centro de la habitación donde alrededor había un montón de sellos, le pondría un sello especial donde ella sería incapaz de hablar de lo que viera o hiciera aquí, se que era muy cobarde, pero mi padre la podría obligar así que era mejor atar todos los cabos sueltos.  
Cuando terminé la acosté en la que sería su habitación y me dirigí al patio de atrás donde estaban mis pequeños jugando  
-mami mami! Mira mi nuevo jutsu! Daisuke me lo enseño!-  
- está bien mi pequeña Toki muéstramelo- me senté en una banca cerca de Toki  
- no mami aquí no- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba hacia una dirección que pronto reconocí, me llevaba al muelle

Ya ahí, Toki corrió a la orilla y realizo un par de sellos y al final grito

-Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu- y una gran bola de fuego salió directamente de su boca y duro unos cuantos segundos hasta que se extinguió totalmente.

-es impresionante Toki, por fin puedes ser llamada una Uchiha honorable- le sonreí maternalmente y ella se lanzo a mis brazos, la cargue y la mantuve en el aire un par de minutos. Después Daisuke, Toki y yo comenzamos a jugar lanzando piedrecitas al lago, después Toki comenzó a lanzarle agua a Daisuke lo que hizo que se molestara con ella

-pero que te pasa?¡?, me has desconcentrado y por tu culpa perdí mi turno-

-Daisuke… yo….lo siento…no fue mi intención- Toki comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas, eso me indico que era el momento de mi aparición así que para relajar las cosas, maje el agua con el elemento agua, yo podía manejar a la perfección los 5 elementos pero en si mi especialidad eran el fuego y el viento, y con un remolino de agua lo lance sin fuerza hacia Daisuke empapándolo, quedo paralizado y el sharingan coloreo sus ojos hasta que escucho mis risas y se dio cuenta de que la causante era yo y no Toki, la cual empezó a reírse a carcajadas y Daisuke la empujo al lago y se dirigió hacia mí con sus manos llenas de agua, y así pasamos el resto de la tarde jugando e incluso nadamos un rato en el lago, hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse

-es hora de irnos- anuncie y salí del agua

-pero mama- se quejo Daisuke que estaba muy a gusto nadando

-mami, tengo hambre- dijo Toki mientras se tallaba los ojos con cansancio

-vamos a casa- tome a Toki en brazos y camine con Daisuke a mi lado.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, les prepare algo de cenar y un poco de comida para Tsubaki, la cual no despertaría hasta mañana. Lleve a los niños hasta su habitación, los arrope con las cobijas y espere hasta que se durmieran, con Toki fue un poco más difícil

-vamos Toki ya es tarde debes dormir-suspire cansada de tanto rogarle

-No¡, si me duermo, vas a escabullirte y te irás y nos dejaras solos otra vez y ya no quiero que te vayas¡, te extraño cuando no estás, ya no está el tío Itachi, ni el tío Sasori y la tía Konan nunca viene, no quiero estar sola otra vez¡, siempre todos me dejan sola, incluso mis padres hace mucho me dejaron sola¡-sentí una punzada en mi pecho al escuchar las palabras de la pequeña, aun recordaba el día de la masacre Uchiha y cómo es que quedo huérfana, y lo peor de todo hablaba de Itachi y Sasori como si fueran personas malvadas que la habían abandonado a su suerte

-ya te eh dicho que Itachi y Sasori volverán pronto, están en una misión muy importante- dije tratando de controlar el nudo en mi garganta e ignorando el profundo dolor de mi pecho.

-no es verdad¡ porque tratas de engañarme?¡?, ellos murieron y no va a volver¡-lloriqueo

-CALLATE¡-le grite sin poder contener mi tristeza y la lagrimas que caían de mis ojos sin parar- lo siento Toki, yo…no debí gritarte, yo…-la voz me abandono y no pude terminar

-me puedes cantar una canción?- pidió, sabía que sus palabras me había hecho mucho daño, ya que era casi imposible que yo llorara frente al mundo así que decidió callarse sus reclamos y pidió un canción, accedí y me senté al borde de la cama y la abrace, para después comenzar a cantar

-flor que da fulgor…con tu brillo fiel…trae lo que perdí, volviendo a lo que fue…a lo que fue… traeeme su amor, el que…perdí….oh mi bella flor…ilumina esa…intensa obscuridad que lo rodea…no le abandones y tráelo aquí a mis brazos….-cerré los ojos y deje que las lagrimas descendieran a trompicones, acomode a Toki y me dirigí a la cocina, escribí una nota para Tsubaki y salí de la casa, tenía que ir a buscar a Sasuke antes de que cometiera una estupidez…

************************************************** ****************************Me encontraba corriendo junto con Pakkun, hasta el lugar donde había encontrado el rastro de su olor, tenía que encontrarla me costara lo que me costara..

-Pakkun..-

-ya lo sé, pero no es tan fácil encontrar un rastro, que aparece y desaparece Kakashi, ten un poco de paciencia, yo estoy igual e incluso más impaciente como tú de encontrarla..-

-…- permanecí callado tratando de localizar su chakra

-KAKASHI¡-

-lo sé- paramos y nos encontramos con una figura femenina, con una capa de Akatsuki

-Haruna…-susurre casi sin voz y con las piernas temblándome como nunca.

* * *

_ohhhhhh ya lo se quedo muy tenso, espero subir pronto la conti, para que sepan lo que pas n_n bueno hasta la proximas_

_besos Haru _


	7. Mi vida de regreso

_GOMEN¡ se que tarde mucho es subir la conti, pero estaba en semana de exámenes y la tarea y pff bueno, por fin se las traigo, espero que les guste_

_besos Haru..._

* * *

-Haruna- susurré muy bajo y con las piernas temblándome, me acerque lentamente hacia aquélla figura que se mantenía estática, levante una mano para tratar de tocarla, pero me detuve a solo unos centímetros de lo que era su capa y de repente volteo bruscamente, al parecer no había notado mi presencia. Cuando volteo me encontré con un par de ojos anaranjados que me veían extrañados

- que has dicho?- pregunto aquella extraña mujer de cabello azul y ojos naranjas, fue entonces cuando reacciones y me di cuenta que tenía delante de mí a una Akatsuki, una peligrosa criminal, entonces retrocedí de un salto y saque mi kunai a modo de defensa

-Kakashi Hatake- susurró

- quién eres?- le pregunte retadoramente

- ella tenía razón, eres muy precavido y solo hay una cosa, en la que no tenía razón...-

-...-

-no la has olvidado-sonrió con felicidad y se acercó lentamente me tense y retrocedí

-tranquilo no voy a hacerte daño, solo...debo...asegurarme de algo- murmuro despacio y levanto una mano con la clara intención de tocarme, trate de apartarme, pero me di cuenta de que había caído en un jutsu de paralización. Demonios como fui tan débil para caer en un jutsu así. Ella toco con lentitud la tela que cubría mi ojo derecho y la levanto revelando mi sharingan, no pareció sorprenderse más bien parecía contenta

-que es lo que quieres?-le pregunte con odio

-confirmar tu identidad, debo avisarle que la estás buscando, y a ti debo avisarte que pronto iremos a Konoha por el Kyubi así que prepárense-liberó el sello y busco algo dentro de su capa, saco un pergamino y me lo entregó, lo abrí con lentitud y descubrí un texto con una caligrafía hermosa y distinguí su letra de inmediato, lo que contenía el pergamino era una lista de los jutsus de un miembro de Akatsuki, también venían sus debilidades y como era posible contraatacar

- debo aclarar, que, aun que me encuentre ahí, no tengo la más minina intensión de atacar Konoha-

- por qué haces todo esto?- pregunte realmente desconcertado

- por ella, me odiaría si llegara a tocar su amada aldea...o a ti-contestó tranquilamente-bueno debo irme, me está esperando- salto hacia la rama de un árbol-por cierto, no te molestes en buscarla-dijo antes de desaparecer entre los arboles

-su olor es parecido al de ella- dijo Pakkun aun paralizado

-su chakra es parecido-murmure en el mismo tono que Pakkun

-SE PARECE MUCHO A ELLA!-dijimos ambos al unísono

-Haruna!- escuché como Konan me llamaba y paré mi caminata para encontrarme con ella, parecía agitada como si hubiera tenido que correr demasiado

-que pasa Konan?, pareces agitada-

-Kakashi te está buscando, está cerca- me informó y note en su voz un poco de preocupación

-así que logró encontrar mi rastro ehh?. Hmp, no esperaba menos de él, es un grandioso ninja rastreador-

-vaya que si- murmuro- a por cierto le entregué el pergamino que me encargaste, y le advertí de la invasión-

-...-me quede hundida en mis pensamientos por un rato

-Haruna...?- escuché la voz de Konan en mis pensamientos, ella tenía uno que otro kekkei genkai heredado de nuestra madre

-a lo siento, que decías?- pregunté tomándola en serio

- que cual es tu siguiente movimiento?-

-ahhhh- suspire y me senté en un tronco que sobre salía del suelo- en realidad no se, Sasuke está en camino para ir tras el Hachibi y Konoha pronto será atacada, en realidad no se que hacer...Konan deveria volver a Konoha a advertirles yo misma y decirles que estoy de su lado?- pregunté, por primera vez no era capaz de tomar la decisión adecuada, ahhh si tan solo Itachi ya estuviera recuperado

- talvez...Kakashi te pueda ayudar a resolver tu dilema- sugirió mi hermana y fue que sentí un par de chakras acercándose a toda velocidad

-si...talvez ya sea hora de "revivir" después de 9 años en la obscuridad- cerré los ojos y realice un par de sellos y de la tierra surgió una silla, que parecía un trono, igual a la que estaba en la sala de reuniones Uchiha, me senté cómodamente a esperar

-Ha...ha...Haruna- escuché la torturada voz de Kakashi, de mi hermano, me obligue a mi misma a contener el nudo en mi garganta y a abrir lentamente los ojos, solo pare ver a mi amado hermano parado frente a mi con lágrimas en los ojos, me sobre salte al sentir como algo caía directamente en mis piernas y se acomodaba en mi regazo

-Pakkun- murmure y entonces escuche los nerviosos e indecisos pasos de Kakashi, yo sabia lo que pensaba y lo que lo hacia dudar, eran tantas las veces que había imaginado esto, que temía que fuera de nuevo una ilusión y que yo despareseria en cualquier momento, así que decidí tomar yo la iniciativa, cargue a Pakkun con un brazo y me levanté de mi silla, esta llena de tantos sentimientos encontrados, pero mi rostro era totalmente sereno e inexpresivo, varias lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de mi hermano y no lo soporte mas, me desmoroné al instante y corrí a sus brazos y ahí, segura, comencé a llorar mientras el me abrazaba y susurraba repetidos "gracias", mientras me besaba en la coronilla, sostenía fuertemente a Pakkun para que no fuera a caerse mientras ahogaba mis sollozos en el hombro de mi hermano

-lamento interrumpir su emotivo encuentro pero te recuerdo Haru, que cerca esta Madara, y Zetzu no tardará mucho en encontrarnos y se los ve juntos...no se que hará-

- tienes razón- dije con firmeza y me separe de Kakashi, limpie mis lágrimas y deje a Pakkun en el suelo, demasiado rápido recupere mi inexpresivo rostro. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, que se supone que tenía que hacer ahora, no tenía mucho tiempo así que decidí que irnos lejos era la mejor solución por ahora

-nos vamos- informé y los tome de las manos y juntos nos teletransportamos a un lugar lejano donde mi padre no rondara, oculte nuestro chakra y comencé a habla

-Kakashi...necesito contarte un par de cosas importantes-

-podrias decirnos que es lo has hecho en estos 9 años, has crecido mucho y eres aun mas bella que de pequeña- habló Pakkun

- Pakkun, esto es serio- dijo Kakashi con la misma seriedad que yo recordaba, como cuando el Hokage nos ordenaba misiones AMBU

-si, en realidad es serio, se trata sobre la masacre Uchiha, fue planeada por los altos mandos de Konoha- lo solté sin ningún contempla miento- esto es información confidencial, que ni Tsunade-sensei sabe, Itachi no es ningún traidor, el es un héroe oculto que ha sufrido mucho, si lo se talvez él es el asesino de mi madre, pero lo eh perdonado por que se la verdad, se la oculto a Sasuke y ahora el quiere vengarse de Konoha, esto es un problema para la aldea, pero otro y que esta aun mas cerca es el ataque que planea Akatsuki para obtener al Kyuubi, Konan se encargara de distraer por un rato a Pain, le hará creer que lo encontraron en otra parte, pero eso no evita el ataque, así que necesito que evacuen la aldea lo mas pronto posible-

- deacuerdo, pero tengo una duda...-

-...-

-eres miembro de Akatsuki?-mire a Konan, sabia perfectamente bien que me preguntaría eso, pero no estaba como para perder el tiempo en explicaciones innecesarias, debía darme prisa, Sasuke llevaba aproximadamente dos días de viaje y tardaría muy poco en llegar con el Hachibi y despues lo de Konoha. Solte un suspiro de frustación, mi mente comenzo a trabajar muy rapido, a planear y a prever todas las posibles consecuencias de mis actos. Así que con la mirada expectante de todos por fin hablé

- ire a Konoha, le dire unas cuentas cosas a Tsunade-sama y despues me ire a buscar a Sasuke...,Konan te quedaras en Konoha y seras mi contacto directo, Kakashi, tu informaras a Tsunade lo que te he contando y buscaran los documentos que lo prueban, estan en la biblioteca privada de la Hokage, en el último pasillo, el tercer estante, cuarta repisa y de derecha a izquierda el tercer libro, lo empujan hacia dentro y se abrirá una compuerta secreta, ahí están todos los movimientos prohibidos y secretos que el consejo y Danzo, han hecho, después planeen junto a Shikaku Nara lo que deben hacer para hacer justicia-

- como...supiste todo eso?- preguntó mi hermano exaltado y sorprendido

-Itachi sabía todo eso y me lo confió como plan "B" por si Sasuke no seguía el plan "A", en otras palabras, yo soy el plan "B"- aclaré la situación

-esa fue la razón por la que no te asesinó- analizó Kakashi entendiendo por fin todo

-así es, la relación que tenía con Sasuke, era demasiado íntima, así que le hizo creer que también me había asesinado, para que le tomara aun mas odio y se hiciera fuerte, pero si eso no sucedía...-

-tu entrarías en acción, no es así?-

-exacto, solo espero tener el mismo control que tenia sobre él hace algunos años- sonreí pícaramente

Flash back

-vamos, Sasuke será divertido- le insistí y lo miré a los ojos con cariño

-ammmm...este...yo...-estaba muy nervioso, así que decidí aumentar la intensidad de mi mirada- este...yo...esta bien!- aceptó

-que bien!- corrí y lo abracé, le di un beso en la mejilla y me separé de él, noté un gran rubor en sus mejillas y solté una risilla nerviosa, no había podido controlar mis impulsos y había actuado sin pensar

-pero que es lo que estaban haciendo par de latosos, que están mas rojos que un tomate- cuando mi abuela terminó la frase sentí como mi cara me ardía por la vergüenza, desvié la mirada y mis risitas nerviosas pararon

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- mi abuela estalló en risas- ya cálmense, vamos a cenar para que después se vayan a dormir- al soltar la última frase nos guiño un ojo y ambos sonreímos. Después de la cena cuando se suponía debíamos estar dormidos, salimos corriendo hacia el bosque de cerezos. Sasuke atrapó una luciérnaga en un frasquito y se sentó junto a mí, yo tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sentí algo en mi mejilla, era un beso, un beso de Sasuke, me sonroje hasta mas no poder

-tenías razón, fue muy divertido, desde ahora siempre haré lo que me digas, te seguiré a donde sea-

-Arigato- le dije mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro

Flash back

-Así que ese tal Sasuke y tú eran muy unidos?- me preguntó burlonamente Konan-

-cállate Konan- le dije sonrojada- ya ya ya, no tenemos tanto tiempo-realice mi jutsu de teletrasportación y aparecimos a las afueras de Konoha

-vamos- Kakashi inició el camino y Konan y yo lo seguimos de cerca hasta que llegamos a la puerta principal, me paré en seco y miré a través de la gran puerta que se alzaba imponente ante mis ojos, miles de recuerdos venían a mí mente, que haría ahora, esta justo enfrente de lo que por tantos años había estado soñando, mi hogar, hacia nueve años que no estaba ahí, me recordarían? O seria un simple fantasma invisible para todos, me verían como una renegada por estar tantos años fuera de mi aldea? Que sería de mí ahora?

Cerré involuntariamente los puños y sentí como alguien se me acercaba y ponía su mano sobre mi hombro fue hasta entonces cuando me di cuenta que también había cerrado los ojos, sentía como las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos pero las reprimí

-tranquila, se que estas asustada, pero todo saldrá bien, no eres una ninja renegada, y no has hecho nada en contra de la aldea y por ella... tampoco te preocupes...al menos no demasiado, seguro Tsunade-sama le ayudará -

-ella tampoco a hecho nada, es la segunda al mando de Amegakure y al morir Pain ella será la líder...- callé un momento para contener las lágrimas- ella no es mala Kakashi- me dejé consolar por sus brazos y cerré los ojos para no llorar

- tranquila todo estará bien- Konan se unió al abrazo de consolación, me recuperé demasiado lento para tratarse de mí, pero al final tomé la firme decisión de entrar en mi aldea.

* * *

_ohhhhhhh emocionante no creen? xD bueno los dejos y hasta la próxima, les prometo no tardar tanto en subir la conti chau _


End file.
